


A Wedding On Coruscant

by LadyMorgaine76



Series: Tumlr prompts, Asks and ideas [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: According to my headcanons, Cerulean Muse, Drunken Singing, GFFA version of Muse, Gen, The wedding reception of Leia and Han, Tycho's mother was Bail Organa's cousin, What can I say..., Yes... Those Muse!, drunken rogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: The Rogue Squadron Fab Four decide to give the newlyweds a gift... Of sorts...The problem is, they are completely drunk!





	A Wedding On Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Retro-glitchfest (Tumblr user)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Retro-glitchfest+%28Tumblr+user%29).



**6 ABY**

**Coruscant, Alderaanian Embassy**

  
  


   It was almost like being back home.

   Almost…

 

  There had been a holo in her house depicting a hall resembling this one. 

  The Grand Hall at the embassy, was the exact replica of the Royal Palace’s Grand Hall. And that holo showed her parents marriage!

 

  Now, it was her standing there with a gloriously embroidered white dress, the Caledonian Waves adorning her neck and a replica of her mother's tiara on her head.

 

  And Han!

 

  Her beloved Han, even enduring the General’s dress uniform, sitting by her side, his hand tightly holding onto hers.

 

  Her husband!

 

  Leia allowed her gaze to run throughout the hall. So many people had come to bear witness of their vows.

  Her brother sat at her left, smiling in an indulgent manner at Wedge Antilles. Luke felt the touch of Leia's mind, turning to her.

 

  “I guess even Corellians have their limit, when it comes to liquor.” She leaned towards Luke.

 

  “I'm inclined to believe Janson is somewhat responsible for it.” He nodded. “I saw what looked like fireberry brandy on his hands. That stuff is a bit...well… strong. Not even Wedge has enough resistance to it, I'm afraid.”

 

  Han’s gruff chuckle came from Leia's right side.

 

  “Why do you think I don't accept anything that reprobate offers for a drink?” Han gestured to the end of the table, where Wes Janson sat, flanked by Wedge, Tycho and Hobbie. The four of them were obviously inebriated already, with Hobbie giggling uncontrollably. “Corellians  _ are _ the best drinkers - except if you throw in fireberry brandy. Nothing tops that unfortunately…”

 

  Luke sighed heavily. “Yeah… and I'm the one who'll have to deal with Wedge's hangover, tomorrow.”

 

  “Since it's Wes’ fault, you can always ask him for some  _ katiil. _ ” Han said.

 

  Tycho stumbled out of his seat, walking to Leia's side. He had a wide smile on his face, as he leaned to plant a kiss on Leia's left cheek.

  “Congra’dula’shuns cuz…” he slurred.

 

  “You're drunk, Tycho. Still, that sounded like ‘congratulations’.” Leia sniggered.

 

  “ ‘Ats wut I said.” He blinked.

 

  “I thought so.” She shook her head at the blond pilot. “Who got stuck with babysitting duty?”

 

  Tycho pointed at the table in front of theirs, on the far right corner. General Narra, his wife and her two sons from a previous marriage had their attention on the Celchu-Janson twins.

 

  “Elle off’red ‘erself to look after ‘em.” He said, and his gaze became smitten as he waved at his children. “Me an’ Wes are at libe’ty to party! And we,” He pointed at himself and the other three Rogues. “have a su’prise for you… da newly wedzz…” He announced, his speech heavily drawling, due to too much alcohol.

 

  Leia frowned, exchanging glances with Han and Luke. Han shrugged.

 

 “Don't ask me!” Luke complained. “I have no idea what these moon-jockeys have planned!” He turned to Wedge, only to see him being helped up by Janson, who was following Hobbie.

 

 Tycho gave Leia and Han a thumbs up, turning to follow the same path.

 

  The Skywalker twins and Han Solo followed them with their eyes, as the four Rogues took the stage where the band played.

  In a mix of amusement and horror, they saw Tycho take the microphone and tap it a couple of times, to check if it was working…

 

  “Dis next zong iz dedicated to my cuzin Leia n’ her new husban’ Han Solo…” The Alderaanian adjusted the mic, while Hobbie spoke with the band. “From da Rogues ta you!” He smiled widely at the bride and groom.

 

  The band began playing, the guitars and drum on an almost martial but soft melody. 

  Then they started singing…

 

  Leia tried not laugh at attempt of harmoniously singing to  _ Cerulean Muse _ ’s song. She had to give her cousin some credit! He still remembered her teenage love for the Alderaanian band!

 

  And  _ Invincible  _ was her favourite song of all!

 

  Of course, four drunken grown men trying to sing that… 

  Thankfully, none of the people she loved and cared about actually worried about the lack of quality of this rendition. They were all a tight group that had endured a war together.

  It was the thought that counted.

 

  “Should we stop them?” Leia turned to Han.

 

  “One is your cousin, another is your cousin's husband, then you have your future brother-in-law and last but not least Winter's boyfriend… good luck with that!” Han took her hand with a mischievous wink. He got up, leading Leia to the dance floor.

 

  Leia looked at him surprised. “Han!”

 

  “What? Maybe they're off-key, but we can still dance to it. And the boys would be beyond happy! Besides, it is a  _ wedding gift _ … “ He chuckled taking his new wife's hand, pulling her close and making her twirl across the dance floor.

 

 On the stage, the four Rogues sang their drunken hearts out, and after the first surprised moments, more couples joined the newlyweds, not caring about the harmony- or lack thereof- from the ‘singers’. 

 

 In the middle of the dance floor, Leia rested her head on Han’s broad chest, relishing on the sound of his heartbeat. After a second, she realized he was humming.

 

  “I didn't know you liked the  _ Cerulean Muse _ !” She teased him.

 

  “I can't confirm nor deny that information  _ your highness… _ ” Han kissed on her forehead.

 

  “I believe the appropriate expression, from now on, is  _ my love _ !”

 

  “It always carried the same meaning.” He smiled. “You just never realized it!”

 

  Han leaned to kiss Leia tenderly, as a particularly high pitch and absolutely off-key note rose from Wes Janson. 

  Both of them laughed. 

 

  “Thank the Gods they didn't choose a long duration song…” Han grinned.

 

  “Unless they decide to sing one more…”

 

  As if on queue, the ending notes of  _ Invincible  _ gave place to the beginning ones of  _ Starlight _ .

 

  Han rolled his eyes as Leia laughed.

 

  “You had to say it…”

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  



End file.
